Telltale POTBS information and warfiles
The Following Documents and information have been released to the public by Minister Chadwick Lane, Representative of Public Affairs to the Telltale League June 2011 Operation: Imperialissimo Objective: Create a goldfarming society in the Pirate faction dedicated to harvesting the gold of the new players and hindering the pirate factions' new player base as well. Outcome: Extreme Failiure. Agent Susanna Epica, given the duty to lead this society went rouge and started a rebellion. This rebellion is still active, though a temporary ceasefire was signed. No gold was received and all communication with said society has been lost and as far as our spies can tell it has disappeared. June 2011 Operation: .....Crazed mountain man!!!!!!! *Records were ordered to be destroyed by Fuhrer Hilfe Livatar Gent The Jaquemese War The Jaquemese War never took place in Jaquem. Fuhress Telltale had gone exploring to somerset but what she found was the work of Lucifer. She arrived at a mysterious near abandoned ghost town with only a few residents and unmanned houses. She explored into the forest to fight hordes of walking deadmen. She tried to escape but couldn't fight them off. She sent a distress call to Telltale Armed forces demanding immediate military presence and supplies. By the time the requested forces had arrived at the "Little island in the corner of your map", they were , as Susanne had been slightly frightened by the omniscient feeling of the unmanned and seemingly abandoned buildings, and were surprised at the sight of a nearly unclothed Fuhress who had apparently lost her garments somehow. The zombies had barely fought Susanne off, and with the Telltale Forces involved they were no longer any problem. Susanne told the troops that they were in Jaqueme working on missions and that Somerset, also known as Devils cove Island to the Telltales never existed. Zombies are not the only abominations in Devils cove, they're just all I can tell you about. Agent Profiles-''' '''Emperor Nicholas Careers/Duties: Former Leader of the Telltale League; Spy; Fuhrer Minore; Representative Current Occupation: Cake Heika Susanne Telltale Careers/Duties: Founder of the Telltale League; IP farmer; Queen, Fuhress Current Occupation: Fuhrer of the Telltale League Susanna Epica Careers/Duties: Director of espionage; Agent; Rouge Traitor Current Duty: Unknown NEWS September 11, 2011 The Telltale League's role system has been reformed to a level and class based system. No longer do the roles have specific power, solely the leading positions. Susanne Telltale is going to address the telltale's regarding the telltales and our new goals. September 12, 2011 Telltales have voted and have decided on a national anthem proposed by Royal Duke Emperor Nicholas. Queen Susanne Telltale has declared open borders with all POTCO players September 13, 2011 All Telltale's are strongly advised to stay near or at Jenny Bay for security reasons. Tax Levvy announced by Queen Susanne Telltale. All members are requested to have 75,000-100,000 gold ready for donation by saturday September 15, 2011 Security Advisory has been lifted. Tax levy news- Members are so far complying! The Telltales no longer depend on the Influence Business. We now are just fine with our new monthly Tax levies!! QUEEN TELLTALE MAKES TAX LEVY YS WEEKLY INSTEAD OF MONTHLY AND CHANGES THE LEVY AMOUNT TO 75,000- 120,000! Sunday Night Skirmishing! A weekly event in which the Telltales practice fighting in a skirmish and sometimes even with other societies! THIS WEEKS CHAMPIONS: ASHTON WALLACE AND SUSANNE E. TELLTALE 12-23-11: Prince Chadwick Lane Declared Dead Chadwick Lane sent a letter to Queen Susanne Telltale regarding IRL problems causing absence in an indefinite absence. Ever since Chad's death we have been looking for administration and new members. If you are interested send a PM to a Telltale member. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Documents Category:POTBS